There are numerous types of window shades and window coverings. Examples of such include Venetian blinds, Roman shades, and cellular shades. Window shades may be lowered to cover windows and minimize sunlight exposure to a room or area while increasing privacy and preventing others from viewing through the window. Window shades may be raised to provide a full and clear view through the window or permit sunlight to pass. Typically, a window shade may be raised or lowered by manipulating an operating cord. The user may pull the operating cord in a downward direction to raise the window shade and release the operating cord to lower the window shade.
In typical fashion, the operating cord is attached to a drive axle within the window shade assembly and used to raise or lower the window shade. Pulling the operating cord in a downward direction causes the drive axle to rotate and wind support cords to raise the window shade while releasing the operating cord causes the drive axle to rotate in an opposite direction therefore lowering the window shade. Because of the amount of window shade to be raised, the range of movement of the operating cord can be quite long, and the length of the cord itself when the window shade is raised is also long.
In addition to the generally undesired aesthetic appearance of long operating cords, operating cords may cause a significant threat to various users and in particular to young children. There is a possibility that young children may asphyxiate if an operating cord becomes tangled around their neck. For this reason, it is important to maintain an operating cord at a high location outside the reach of young children. This may be difficult to do when dealing with certain types of windows and window shades. Generally, while window shades are at a closed position, the operating cord is at a high location. When the user pulls down on the operating cord to open the window shade, the operating cord may move to a lower position where it may dangle at a dangerously low position. This low location creates a danger for young children.
Oftentimes, it may be difficult for users to manipulate long operating cords of this nature. A user may use arm movements to pull the operating cord downward. At a certain point, however, the user's arm is fully extended and the user can no longer pull the cord downward. This requires that the user must release and re-grip the operating cord at a higher location and continue pulling the operating cord downward to take the window shade to a desired height. This procedure may be tedious and unduly cumbersome.